


Day 15 - Heartache

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Week 3: Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: His green eyes suddenly lit up. "Can I - ""No.""Why, Princess," Adrien whined childishly. "You can't make me work without you paying me!""You will be paid later," she grinned as she began kneading the dough. "So be a good Kitty like you always are and have some patience, okay?"Urgh, the heartaches he must endure to please his Lady.





	Day 15 - Heartache

The most heartbreaking realization that Adrien ever had was when _the love of his life_  happened to like the things that he hates the most.

Like Camembert, for example.

"That's because you don't have a refined taste like Mlle. Bug, kid." Plagg rebutted with a smug.

He crossed his arms petulantly "Oh yeah? Who do you think is the main reason for that?"

"Quit fighting, you two," Marinette huffed as she placed the stand-in mixer on the kitchen counter. "Or I am not going to give you some of my baked treats."

The blond immediately leaped beside her "Ooh, what are we making today, Princess?"

"We are making some cookies!" the red kwami said as she flew out from the fridge carrying a bag of chocolate chips. "And galettes!"

" _Galletes_?! Oh, I love galettes! How can I..." he immediately pinched his nose when a familiar smell assaulted his senses. "What the  _foutre_ \- "

"Camembert!" the black kwami dived towards a box of cheese wheels but was caught instantly by Marinette.

"This is not only for you, Plagg," the pig-tailed girl admonished as she held him by the scruff. "But for everyone. Now be a good kitty or I might change my mind feeding you with a dozen of  _Galettes au Camembert_."

" _Oui_!" the kwami punched the air victoriously then darted his Chosen a narrow look. "You better take care of her or I will curse you to death."

Adrien sighed then waved his hand nonchalantly "Yeah, yeah, go away Plagg. Go back to your cave or whatever."

Plagg raised his bulbous head with a sneer and left.

"I think both of you can manage it here. I'll just go with Plagg," Tikki flashed the blond a wink then followed her counterpart.

"I'm amazed how you handled a lazy rascal kwami like Plagg without bursting a single blood vein," Adrien commented, eyeing the flower pot where the two kwamis nested. "And you're so lucky to have Tikki. Can we just swap powers instead?"

"Shut up, Kitty," she chuckled then handed him a masher. "So...are you ready for some baking challenge?"

He accepted it with a wink "You know that ' _Challenge_ ' is my middle name."

"I thought it's  _'Perfection_ '?"

"Actually, that's the middle part of my first name," he smirked deviously then looked at the hand tool with curiosity evident on his face. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You use that to mash  _these_ \- " she said, passing him two wheels of stinky Camembert. " - in this bowl."

" _What_?!"

"Beggars can't be choosers, Kitty." she deadpanned.

"Bu - but that's not what you told me the first time I came here!"

"That was a long time ago, Adrien. I didn't even know you were Chat Noir back then," she pinched his cheek lightly, turning the blond into a flustered mess. "Now that I know the person behind the mask, he gets all of the perks that go in the kitchen!"

"This is not even a perk," he grumbled silently as he tried not to gag every time he pulped the Camemberts into bits of pieces.

_Urgh, the sacrifices he must do for the sake of love._

"I think that's fine,  _Chaton_. You can snap the bowl in the mixer now." Marinette instructed as she finished scooping the cookie batter and arranging them in the tray. "Now if you'll be a sweetheart, kindly preheat the oven and set the dial to 177°C."

"I can be your sweetheart if you allow me," she rolled her eyes indignantly on his tease. "Alright-y, I'm done, my Lady. What am I going to do after this?"

"Once you hear the chime sound, you can put these trays in the oven and set the timer to ten minutes. Afterward, remove the cookie trays from the oven and let them cool on the counter for a couple of minutes."

"Do I have to turn off the oven?"

She shook her head. "No need since I will be putting the galletes after the cookies are done. These biscuits are baked at 177°C anyway."

His green eyes suddenly lit up. "Can I - "

"No."

"Why, Princess," Adrien whined childishly. "You can't make me work without you paying me!"

"You will be paid later," she grinned as she began kneading the dough. "So be a good Kitty like you always are and have some patience, okay?"

_Urgh, the heartaches he must endure to please his Lady._

Adrien slipped the cookie trays in the oven as per instructions and remained seated on the bar stool as he observed its transformation into delightful goodies. Meanwhile, Marinette flattened the firm dough and start cutting it into circles and paw-print shapes.

"Need a helping hand, Buginette?"

"That will be great," she answered, punching another shape then placed it on the parchment-covered tray. "There's a small pastry brush there in the drawer that you can use..."

"Okay, I found it."

"Good - now I want you to brush these galettes with a beaten egg. By the way, do you know how to crack an egg?"

"I'm an  _eggspert_ on that," he responded proudly much to her chagrin.

The teenagers were able to finish garnishing the entire biscuits before the oven timer sounded. Soon after Adrien removed the chocolate chip cookies, Marinette placed the trays of  _Galettes au Camembert_  and set the timer for fifteen minutes.

"Mmm, I can smell the camembert in the air!" Plagg hovered above the pig-tailed girl's head then nuzzled her cheeks. "I bet those galletes will be as cheesy as my Chosen, Mlle. Bug."

"Such flattery, M. Plagg.  _Merci beaucoup_ ," she snorted indignantly then glanced at the blond boy who was muttering curses, probably scheming a murder, on his kwami. "We'll see about that."

The most heartbreaking realization that Adrien ever had was when _the love of his life_  happened to like the things that he hates the most...and will do everything to prove him wrong.

_Urgh, the cons of being stupidly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious, I made a Galette au Camembert before. You can check the recipe [here](http://chimpukampu.tumblr.com/post/169911927790/happy-cheese-lovers-day)


End file.
